Desert Rose
by Becki3
Summary: Chapter 4 Up at long last! What if? What if there was another way to get into the book? Suppose someone found it, and met the Suzaku Seishi. This summary is really bad because I couldn't think of anything, but please read anyway and review it possible.
1. Default Chapter

Desert Rose

by Rebecca 

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, the song Desert Rose by Sting or anything that's not mine that might show up. I wish I did, but I sorta doubt that's gonna become reality. But hey it's worth trying, ne? I do own Cerca. 

*********************************************************************

//Summer break, what could be better. No school, relaxation, sun. Not to mention I can't believe I won those passes to that resort. A week without my brother, my parents, and responsibilities. I still cannot believe they let me go. I can't remember having so much good luck, I hope it lasts...//

*************************************************************

The man at the desk handed the girl a map and a towel. "The map will take you the hot spring you'll be using, each out customers gets their own." She nodded, and looked down at the map. Map following definitely wasn't one of her strong points, but she didn't want to disturb the evidently overworked man to help her find someone to take her. The girl instead politely thanked him and exited the building, to find herself looking a long stone path.

She followed the trail checking the map every time it divided. No way was she going to get lost and end up at the wrong spring, especially since almost all the springs were in use. By some luck she had managed to get one of the remaining open ones. //More odd luck// she thought to herself.

Finally after about fifteen minutes of walking, twisting turns, and trekking through a small dark tunnel/cave she reached her destination. She double-checked the map with a confused expression. She was sure that she had made all the right turns, but couldn't figure out how come the cave hadn't been on the map. She shrugged and, slowly she folded her clothes and laid them on the ground along with the map, her sneakers, and her backpack.

She dipped her toe into the water, testing the temperature. Slowly she sunk into the warm water, a happy sigh passed through her lips. She closed her eyes, and relaxed.

********************************************************************

The Suzaku gang couldn't believe their luck. By some chance they had found an area full of hot springs. There didn't seem to be anyone around, which made sense since they were in the middle of the woods. The group split of into pairs for safety and other reasons. 

Miaka cheerfully waved as she and a very happy Tamahome headed off in one direction "Meet you guys back here in a few!!" she yelled. Nuriko meanwhile dragged off struggling Hotohori for slightly obvious reason. Leaving the remaining four sweatdropping. Chiriko and Mitsukake bid goodbye to Chichiri and Tasuki and went off in a different direction than the other two pairs with Tama on Mits's shoulder. Tasuki and Chichiri went off into the mist to find an empty hot spring.

***********************************************************************

Tasuki heard a soft splash from the other side of the spring, assuming it was just Chichiri he paid it no attention…//Other side of the spring!?// He's eyes immediately opened, and looked to his side to Chichiri.

Chichiri was staring intently at the concealed side of the hot spring. "Someone else is here?" Tasuki whisperd. Chichiri slowly looked at him.

"It appears so. No da."

"Lets go check it out!!" yelled Tasuki as he stood up, Harisen in hand. Chichiri sweatdropped (a. because Tasuki had yelled, which would most likely reveal their presence to whoever was in a 10 mile radiance. b. Why in the world did Tasuki have the Harisen in the water with him?).

"Hai, but be quieter. No da." Chichiri stated as he stood up. Tasuki nodded and leaded the way. The duo creeped towards the mysterious person.

"A…a girl?!" Both boys stared stupefied at the sleeping girl. She appeared to be in her adolescence, younger than themselves though. Her long soft brown hair flowed from her head in weighed down ringlets. Several strands were on her face, most of it floated around her on the water. Her pale skin made a contrast with her dark hair. She breathed slowly through her slightly parted light rose colored lips. 

The girl groggily rubbed her eyes, no surprise that she had awoken after Tasuki's loud cry (even though she hadn't even stirred when Tasuki had yelled the first time). She look from Chichiri to Tasuki to Chichiri to Tasuki clearly not registering what she was seeing with her deep brown eyes. //…//

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! HENTAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERVERTS!!!!!" …screams broke the peaceful silence. 

*********************************************************************

Well that's all for the first chapter. Please consider reviewing when you get the chance. I'll add the next chapter soon.


	2. Are you?

Chapter II: Are you?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Fushigi Yuugi or anything that might appear in this fic. I'm really happy that I got a review, so others review too. It encourages me to keep up writing. Also, I am not profiting from this fic in anyway, so there's no need to sue me. If you decide to all that you would get would be my brand new Eikoden dvd, and all the lovely things that came with it, but *narrows eyes* if you tried to do that I would be force to kill you. No one shall take the chibis away. Well now onto chapter two, enjoy.

***********************************************************************

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! HENTAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERVERTS!!!!!" …screams broke the peaceful silence, disturbing all inhabitants in a 10 mile radius. Squirrels scattered and birds took flight. Several deer ran off.

"Miaka!!!!" Hotohori shouted and quickly ran off in the direction of the scream. He assumed that since it was female and the only female he knew of in the area is Miaka that it's Miaka yelling, and perhaps he also thinks that Tamahome might be up to no good. 

Nuriko sat stunned. "Hmph, that did not sound like Miaka, Miaka's voice is much higher and annoying." He quickly dressed, leaving his wet purple hair out and went after Hotohori.

***********************************************************************

Chiriko and Mitsukake stopped Chiriko's swimming lesson and looked at each other. "What was that?" questioned Chiriko.

"Not sure, but we'll probably be needed." Mits replied as he went over to the bank, Chiriko doggy paddled after him. 

************************************************************************

Tamahome looked up at the scream, !!¥_¥!! of course he just had money on the mind. //Save person = mons// "Money, money, money!!" he stood up and scuttled off, leaving Miaka.

-- --() "Tamahome, get back here!!! Or at least wait for me!! You miser!!" She grabbed her things, only to stop seeing inside her half open pack. "FOOD!!!" She inhaled the snacks as she ran after Tamahome.

************************************************************************

The girl stopped screaming to see who in the world the intruders were. She stared up at the strange two men. One was a wild red head, with oddly protruding canine teeth. His eyes were amber, and in his hand he held what looked like a giant fan. The other had light blue hair //Blue hair?// and was very tan. He had dark chocolate eyes. Both appeared to be near her age, and were muscular. They also appeared in shock. 

"A-at least she stopped screaming….but I wish she would stop staring…." makes realization, turns red. Chichiri stood still, stunned, besides Tasuki.

She blinked. //They….no it couldn't be// She stood up and peered at Tasuki's face. //But he does…//

"Ack!!! Git away!!" Tasuki yelped as he fell over backwards, landing with a large splash. The girl didn't even notice, she had turned her attention to the frozen Chichiri. //Him too…Maybe I'm dreaming?// She quickly pinched herself, and rubbed her eyes. //No, I'm not…then…// 

"Tasuki…..Chichiri?" Both guy's eyes bulged out. Chichiri finally unfreezing.

"How d' ya know our names?!?" Tasuki yelled as he sat up, soaked.

"Indeed. No da." The girl blinked again, she looked from Chichiri to Tasuki. And before they knew what happened, she was glomping Tasuki.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tasuki flailed his arms, while having all the air squeezed out of him. Chichiri watched with wide eyes.

************************************************************************

"Miaka, I'm here!!!! I'll save you from that….." Hotohori joined Chichiri in staring at the suffocating Tasuki with a strange girl ontop him. 

"Money, money, money!!!" Tamahome sang as he reached the small crowd. He looked at the scene. "… Hey Tasuki!! I'll save you for four silver mon!" Tasuki shot Tamahome a glare, as he began turning the blue.

"Wheee!! It's Tasuki-kun!!! He's real!!!" she yelled as she continue hugging Tasuki.

Tamahome's brain began ticking. "Hey, girl, I'll sell you him as a personal slave for seven mon!" Tasuki's eyes bulged out farther.

Seconds later Miaka arrived. "TAMAHOME!!!! WAIPH (huff) FOR (puff) MPE!!!!" screamed Miaka as she inhaled food while gasping for breath. She blinked. "Wphat arf phou muys sfaring af?" (trans: What are you guys staring at?") Chichiri pointed at the pair in the water. Miaka turned and looked. 0_0

Nuriko silently joined the group, along with a confused Chiriko and Mitsukake. "Well…this is interesting…" stated Nuriko as he covered Chiriko's eyes.

"Nani?" questioned Chiriko. Mistukake politely turned around.

************************************************************************

A few minutes later, with everyone completely dressed, out of the hot spring, and drying.

Everyone sat looking confused at the girl, asides from Tasuki who was partly glaring at Tamahome, probably because he had tried to sell him. The girl looked at the ground.

"So, are you from my world?" asked a puzzled Miaka. The girl shook her head.

"No, well sort of. I'm from the really real world. Where you're real world is just a book about a girl going into a book" continues mumbling. The only one that could have understood it, was currently acting like a normal child.

************************************************************************

Well that's the end of chapter 2. I already have an idea for the third. I'll write it as soon as I can. Please review this, it makes me happy. And umm it'll make you feel happy for making me happy cause I'll write faster.


	3. Beware of Fog

Chapter III: Beware of Fog

Disclaimer: Currently trying to come with a plot so that Fushigi Yuugi will be mine, but until then, it remains and many other things that appear in this fic are not mine. I'm not making a profit or anything like that, so it would be futile to sue me, since all one would get would still be my Eikoden dvd. But I wouldn't try to take that from me if I were you. I've been taking kick boxing class at school, so Beware. Dahahahaha!!! Also I'll use tessen for now on, and I know this story is pretty unoriginal *shrugs*, but hey it's my first Fy fic. Well onto the chapter. 

************************************************************************

After a lot of explaining and very little comprehension.

The group looked blankly at the girl. "I get it! You're from a book about that is about a girl reading a book and going into that book which is about us in which I read a book and go into the book!" declared Miaka. Everyone turned to stare at Miaka, the girl shook her head. 

"I don't like how thick this fog is getting, it's unnatural. No da." And at the moment the fog thickened so that they could not even make out the person next to them. The fog mysteriously vanished a second later, leaving the group very confused.

The girl looked at the people around her. "Ahh!" She jumped behind Nuriko, the only recognizable person.

"AHHH!!! What's going on 'ere, dammit!!!" yelled a feminine voice.

"This is worse than I though. No da." stated another female voice. 

"What's wrong with your voices?!….What's wrong with my voice!!!?" freaked another female voice.

Nuriko looked around the group, being the only person that looked the same. "…" He blinked. 

"It appears that fog was truly not just fog, it's power whereas it came from I'm not sure, has switched our normal forms with that of another….the other sex." stated a small girl. The group stared at the very familiar girl, those green eyes, that hair no doubt it was…

"Chiriko, is 'at ya?" the eyes stared at the new speaker; an adolescent red hair who was wearing clothes too big for her. A pair of earrings dangled from her ears. She looked at the group with angry amber eyes. "What are ya starin' at!?"

"…Tasuki???"

"What?!"

"Look down."

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE F*CK!!!?"

"That's definitely Tasuki."

"Chiriko could you please tell us what's going on in a words that we can understand." politely asked a masculine voice.

"Hai, to put it simply we've changed genders, aka girl - boy & boy - girl." 

"Hmm…who would do such a thing. No da." Group looked at the girl. The blue haired women who sweatdropped. 

Laughing insanely, "Chichiri ya make a pretty hot girl." 

Nuriko blinks making realization, "Yes!!! I'm female!!! Hoto-kun look!!!…." Excitedly turns to Hotohori. "…Nooooo!!! The heavens hate me!!"

"All bow t' Empress Hotohori!! HAHAHA!!! Gah!!!" Tasuki is jumped by a slim women with long brown.

"Tamahome!! I'm a boy!! Wahhhhhh!!!" screeched a tall man. A dark blue haired babe blinked.

"Miaka?"

"Tamahome?"

"Miaka..."

"Tamahome…"

"What a lovely conversation sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we be trying to figure out a way to restore to our former selves, because I am not staying a man!" Interrupted a young man with brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Miaka hugs Tamahome. "Tamahome!!!!!!!!" Tamahome sweatdrops, finds himself…herself being squeezed to death. 

"Everyone calm down, perhaps I can heal us." Eyes swerve towards speaker. 0_o Tama had already left person's shoulder and had settled on Chichiri's. "What?" Everyone just shook their heads.

"Priest of Suzaku!!!" Still laughing.

"Just shutup Queen of Bandits." 

"……" Tasuki twitches. "….Obake-chan!!!!! AHHHH!!!!" 

************************************************************************

And so concludes another eventful chapter. I hoped you read it, or even better liked it. Well please review, I'll take anything from criticism to complements, all it'll do is make me write faster and criticism will help me know what to improve on. Well must be going, ⌐_⌐


	4. Dude Looks Like A Lady

Chapter IV: Dude Looks Like a Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, or the song "Dude Looks Like a Lady", and many other things that will or might appear in this fic. And remember I am not making any profit from this fic so suing me would be all of the following: vain, hollow, barren, fruitless, delusive, ineffective, frivolous, petty, bootless, trivial, trifling, and minor which all really mean futile. All you would gain by making a futile decision such as suing me would be a whack on the head for being so stupid. Well unto the fic…

**************************************************************************************

Everyone stared as Tamahome gained a red aura and his…her symbol began to glow. Tasuki tried to make a run for it, but it was too late. "Itai…." Tamahome smirked and dusted off her hands as she walked back to Miaka.

"I hope he… Tasuki isn't hurt too badly. No da." Tasuki twitched slightly.

"Well at least appears she's alive." Nuriko cheerfully inserted.

"Noo!! My poor Tasuki-kun!!" The still unnamed girl now guy ran over to Tasuki, and …glomped her. Tasuki's eyes budged out for two good reasons, one if one has just been attacked by Tamahome having your guts squeezed out is pretty painful, and two she was being suffocated. Also for another not as good reason, s/he was being glomped.

"Um, miss, I mean mister, I think you're hurting Tasuki." The man looked at Chiriko with wide brown eyes, almost everyone sweatdropped.

"But I would never hurt my Tasuki-kun." He stated loosening his grip on Tasuki who gasped in oxygen. 

"I know, I'll heal Tasuki." Everyone's eyes turned to the speaker and 0_o reacted much like before, and quickly looked away.

"Yea, Mitsukake that's a good idea." Said Miaka whose face was a shade of blue. Mits blinked, slightly puzzled by everyone's reaction. She went over to Tasuki's side, and raised her hand. Tasuki glanced at Mitsukake, and blinked, looked, blinked, looked, blinked, looked, and just closed her eyes. Mits silently healed Tasuki while the young man eagerly watched.

"Arigato Mits-chan." Mitsukake sweatdropped. Tasuki raised her eyebrow. Tamahome and Miaka were back to softly saying each other's names. Chiriko cocked her head. Nuriko had hinged herself on to Hotohori's arm. The young man laughed nervously. "Gomen."

Tasuki sat up. "Soo, w'at the hell is going on 'ere?" She looked expectantly at Chiriko with her amber eyes. Chiriko blinked.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm just a little boy………oh no I'm a girl!!! What's going on!?" Runs around in a circle screaming flailing her arms.

"Fuck… Ya think he 'ad it timed or something, just t' annoy us." stated Tasuki as she slumped. The young man poked Tasuki. "W'at?"

"Go comfort him…her, after all she thinks of you as a big" the man couldn't help but snicker slightly "sister." Tasuki narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to retort but was poked again. "Go." The queen of bandits angrily rose and went after the shrieking child. The man grin smugly.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hotohori asked as she tried to unhinge Nuriko from her arm, with little success.

"Well, it appears that our powers are intact. No da." said the priestess (? would a female monk would be a nun or a priestess) as she noted that Nuriko still had her incredible strength.

"That would be the only good news, or perhaps bad news." Hoto-kun added as he continued to struggle with Nuriko. 

In the background: 

"Come back 'ere!!!" 

"Wahhhh!!!!" 

"Stop runnin' dammit!!!" 

"Wahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" 

"Errrrr!!! Rekka Shinnen!!! ….fuck.…" 

Back to normalground:

Everyone sweatdropped. Tasuki returned dragging a slightly over roasted Chiriko. "Are all right Chiriko? No da?"

"@_@"

"Tasuki-kun you fried Chiriko! How could you?" Yelled the young man as he whacked Tasuki on the head over and over again. 

"Argg!! Fuck!!! Stop that!!!!" shouted Tasuki as she tried to shield herself. 

Mits could you heal him?" inquired the man as he momentarily stopped pounding Tasuki. Mitsukake nodded and went over to Chiriko.

"@_@" Mits sweatdropped and raised her hand over Chirko's limp body. 

"Ugggg…what happened?"

"Yay!! Chiriko you're healed!!!" Chiriko blinked looking puzzled. 

"Hey Tamahome, Miaka git a room!!!" Miaka blushed. Tamahome slowly turned to glare at Tasuki, she cracked her knuckles. 

Tasuki appeared slightly nervous until she realized something. "Ha! Yer not allowed t' 'ert wimen!!" Tamahome narrowed her eyes. 

"Wait, sine Tama-baby is a girl now she should be able to harm other females now." Nuriko said with an evil grin.

"Thanks Nuriko." Tamahome remarked as she slowly approached a pale Tasuki. Nuriko winked.

"Your welcome." 

"Damn ya, Nuriko!!!!"

"EVERYONE FREEZE!!!!!" Tamahome inches away from Tasuki turned to look at speaker. Tasuki took the moment to creep away. Chiriko rubbed his ears. Mitsukake stopped trying to persuade Tama off the tree she had escaped to from when Mits had tried to get her from Chichiri's shoulder. 

"No da?" Nuriko loosened her hold on Hotohori who quickly used the distraction to join Tasuki in hiding. Miaka's stomach grumbled.

"Thank you." Sighed the young man. "Now lets stop fighting, and figure out what in the world to do, before anything else happens.

******************************************************************************

I know it took a while for me to update but it isn't my fault…well I guess it is partly. You see my dad is convinced that the computer is an evil brainwashing thing and anime is a Japanese weapon to make innocent children turn their backs on America and join the Japan army…don't ask. Well that's all for now, I think next chapter the Seiyruu will enter…hmmm…. I just have to figure out if I want the mysterious magical fog to visit them too, or have them make fun of poor Suzaku. Please R&R. 


End file.
